The Richards of a Thousand Worlds
by Xovercreator
Summary: This is basically a story where my OC, Richard, is inserted into games, movies, animes. Please review if there is a specific game, movie or anime/cartoon you want me to be inserted in, as long it is not for children.
1. Chapter Prologue & Resident Evil

The Richards of a Thousand Worlds

WARNING!: This is not canon to X-Over Multiverse except for the Core, and Richard and The Creator

* * *

Prologue: An Idea...

Richard was pacing around the Core, thinking about what to do, now that he was trapped in this place. Somehow, he was taken from his reality to save the multi-verse from the 'Darkness', as the female named Creator said, but he had doubts about saving the universe. What if he had died? Well, he did accept the quest, and the Creator was so nice to provide him reincarnation should he die. He then told the Creator that he wanted to explore the worlds, and the Creator had agreed to his request, promising that she will incapacitate the Darkness temporarily, while Richard explores the worlds. He then suddenly came up with a idea. What if he had went into the game worlds? Would he become a part of the world, a world traveller that was stuck in this world, and forced to follow the plot?

 _Only one way to find out._ Richard thought.

He then walked through one of the doors that had the gaming symbols on them, and the one door he went through was the Resident Evil 6 door, adorned with the iconic webbed number 6 on it. When he opened the door, he was engulfed by a bright white flash of light.

...

* * *

...

SYSTEM ONLINE...

SUBJECT RICHARD ZHAO LIU HAS ENTERED A WORLD

ALTERING SUBJECT TO SUIT THE WORLD

ADDING MARKSMANSHIP TO SUBJECT'S SKILL LIST

ADDING STARTING ITEMS TO SUBJECT'S INVENTORY

IMPLYING GAME LAWS TO SUBJECT

ALTERING TIMELINE TO ADAPT SUBJECT

CHANGES ARE PROCESSING

10%...

50%...

90%...

100%... EDITING COMPLETE

* * *

(From this point on, this will basically be a ref sheet of Richard if he was inserted into the world)

Attention recruits! We have a new man who will lead you or should I accurately say, a teen. In about three months ago, Alpha Team has found him in the centre of New York, fighting off a horde of zombies. Somehow, he managed to get his hands on a military suit without the helmet, a Uzi with a extended clip of 50 bullets, a RPG that was almost as large as the boy, a set of grenades that we cannot identify the number of, a Assault Shotgun, and enough ammo to give each weapon two clips of ammo. All weapons mentioned are military-grade, so we can draw the conclusion that the teen is a civilian who took arms from either dead military officers, or a crashed military van. But what you will find, men, that this child is no pushover. The way he shoots is almost identical to a BSAA agent, as he knows how to dive and shoot, how to Commando roll, sprint for a long time, and has resilience to the zombie bites, and even can use hand-to-hand combat to kill the mutated J'avi.

The team watched as the teen annihilated a horde by his own, a feat that only a BSAA agent can do, then moved up to meet the teen. At first, the team surprised him, and he drew his uzi to the team, ready to fire. It took a while to calm him down, as he was asking all kinds of questions while keeping the gun up. When the team told him who they are, he then sheathed his weapon and began to apologize, as he said he knew us. The team were also surprised that he knows the Raccoon incident, the Africa Incident, the Saddler Incident, Code Veronica, and the Nemesis incident. He told the incidents in full detail, as if he was with the agents. He was then taken by the team, and escorted to a room. He was questioned and interrogated where he got this classified data, and he told us that he was from another world. At first, we couldn't believe it, unless he was a alien, but when he volunteered to go to the science department to prove that it was true, the medical tests showed that he was truly human, and that his name, Richard Liu, did not even appear in any database.

He then asked to meet Chris, Leon, Sherry, Piers individually. We agreed to the condition, and moved him to a room with audio cameras to meet each of them, and he was unaware of the cams. While listening into the conversation, he greeted each of the agents with politeness, referring them as 'sir' or 'madam'. He told them some things that we don't understand, such as Simmons, which he angrily said had been the mastermind of the entire incident worldwide now, and to Sherry, he said that she will meet a man named Jake, who is Wesker's son, but he also said that Jake will help Sherry and assist the BSAA. When he talked with Chris, he told him to that the bond between Chris and Piers will not last. Chris was surprised by the fact, as if it was something he was hiding, and asked Richard how. Richard just simply told him that Piers will be no more when the outbreak ends, and that made Chris calm down, and continue their conversation. When Leon came, Richard told him that he was not to blame for the president's death, which surprised all of us, and then that's when the straw broke the camel's back. The teen began to become more agitated as he began to say what Simmons did, and then at the end, he got to the point where he slammed his fists into the table almost causing a large crack to form on the table's legs. Leon just simply just waited, and the teen apologized for his actions, as he said that the name Simmons mentioned would cause him to fly into a fiery rage. When Piers came, Richard told him something he didn't expect him to hear. His fate. Richard told Piers his eventual sacrifice to save Chris, and asked him if he was satisfied with this fate. Piers waited a while before agreeing. Richard then told him that he is about to give him something that might help save him, and then reached out something, and put it in Pier's side of the table. Before we could see what it is, Pier simply snatched it off the table, and pocketed it. It however, looked like some kind of keychain, so it wouldn't be worth the trouble trying to look closely at it.

When he was done talking to the agents, he then proposed to me that he joins my army. Of course, I could not have rejected him, as his talents outshines his age. After a few months in boot camps, the results were drawn up that he is phyiscally weak, therefore unable to move strenuously heavy objects, but he has good knowledge in defusing and computers, and has a skilled apporach to any kind of guns or vehicle, whether it is a turret, a tank, a crossbow, or a sniper rifle. He has also showed some bonding with agent Chris, as he had taught Richard martial combat and master hand-to-hand combat, and Richard had gladly accepted the agent as his mentor, even forming some kind of mentor-student friendship. He had helped in many key battles, and had raised to the rank of Squad leader of Alpha Zulu 24, and earning a military equivalent of First Sergeant.

The reason I called you men here is because this child will be your new supervisor. Just before you men laugh, he is quite serious about his job, as he had a history of torturing anyone who is insubordinate, by using a insult to injury method. He is known to break bones of even a resilient man with a single throw, and he knows how to make the most cruel tortures in the world. And if you give him any lip, you'll also answer to me and the superiors. Anyway, to calm you weak-nerved people, he rarely does that as the large majority of men try to get his good side by showing his good marksmanship and good honor, and he is quite friendly. He always cares for his men, and always puts others before himself. He is proven to be one of the most friendly sergeants that you will meet in your lifetime, so enjoy him while he lasts, as he will eventually be swapped out for your typical drill sergeant.

Now, men... DISMISSED!

* * *

Resident Evil 6 Bio: Richard Zhao Liu

Clothing: Wears the same uniform as Chris Redfield does in the game, but it is black, and has a shoulder patch that has "Alpha Zulu 24" with a tiger on it.

Appearances: Has a 0.001% percent appearing in Siege mode as the target.

Abilities: Is stronger than the typical recruit, can break hold faster, and uses stronger weapons such as grenade launchers. He is also has a more independent and advanced AI, acting like a CPU agent, can take out time reduction items, can take cover and use turrets, can evade and dodge roll, and notice enemies faster.

* * *

A/N: **This is basically something i thought of. What if I made my OC a part of any games, movies, or animes/cartoons I watched or played? I watched Siege Mode in RE6, and it was awesome, and this idea came to me very quickly. I'll be doing more of this, along with the main story. As always, feel free to criticise here. Flames and trolls are frowned upon, so I advise you not to do it.**


	2. Chapter Time Crisis Part 1

The Thousand Richards of a Thousand Worlds

Chapter Time Crisis: Captain Rush's protege? Part 1

* * *

After waking up from a deep sleep, Richard found himself in the centre of the Core. He tried to conjure up his thoughts to remember what has happened in his slumber, only to realise that his mind had no memory of what happened after he entered the door. He got up, and looked around, realising that he Creator was not here.

 _Might have been busy trying to hold back the Darkness._ Richard thought.

He went to another door, which had the logo of Time Crisis 4 on it, and he was once again enveloped by a flash of white light...

* * *

...

SYSTEM ONLINE...

REGISTERED SUBJECT ENTERING...

ALTERING SUBJECT...

ADDING STARTING GEAR...

ADDING LAW 'RAIL SHOOTER'...

ADDING LAW 'FPS FREE SHOT'

ALTERING PLOT...

CHECKING FINAL RESULTS...

INITIATING SCRIPT MODE

10%...100%

PROCESS COMPLETE...

WORLD-DIVE IN 3...2...1...

INITIATE!

* * *

 **DAY 1, 11:14 California, Pier 5**

(Captain Rush walks through the entire stage, up to the point where he faces off with the terrorist leader.)

Rush: Where are you, terrorist scum?

(The terrorist leader is currently sneaking behind the captain, holding his two submachine guns. Richard then suddenly lands in front of Rush, falling on the frond sprawling and Rush, surprised by the sudden appearance points the gun at him.)

Rush: Who are you!? Identify yourself!

(Richard then groans and dust himself off while getting up, only to realise that he is wearing a black tactical helmet with red visors, and wearing a military vest and uniform identical to Rush's, except that it is red on the vest, and he wears black military pants, and has orange gloves.)

Richard: I'm a unexpected ally, Rush. I'll explain the rest when you- (notices the leader readying his guns) DUCK!

(Rush ducks, and Richard draws his AK-47, firing on the leader. who was taken aback by the attack, taking a few hits, but not defeated. He then returns to cover)

Rush: How did you... And how did you know my-

Richard:(annoyed) Would you like to dawdle on that when we are done?

Rush: No.

Richard:(calm) I hate to snap at you, but I rather you remain alive.

(The terrorist leader snaps from cover, and aims his guns at the two of them)

Leader: A child? Look like I got a witness to kill as well as this punk.

Richard: (annoyed) Go to hell. I'll kill you 10 times faster than I will kill you.

(Rush and Richard fight the leader for some time, before he throws out the Boomer Terror Bite)

Leader: Why don't you play with these guys!

Elizabeth: That's a new type of organism. I can't identify its weakness so-

Richard: It's weak to machine-gun fire. All we have to do is kill it with a clip of bullets on it, and it won't explode in the face. Okay?

Rush: (thought) How does he know all this!? This project was classified even to me.

(After a long and hard battle with the terrorist leader)

Leader: Guahh! (dies)

* * *

INCOMING TRANSMISSION

Rush: I've got a handset device from the terrorist leader. I'll upload the data to you. Take a look at it.

Elizabeth: Yes, Captain.

Rush: Those things... It's like they are from another planet. Could they be the "top secret weapon" the terrorists are after?

Elizabeth: I've searched the database over and over, but i can't find any records of a weapon like that. The "weapon" in question must be something else.

Garfield: No, that's the top secret weapon, all right.

Rush: Lieutenant General... those "things" are the weapon? What's this all about?

Garfield: Their code name is "Terror Bite.". They're a biological weapon that was developed in secret by our military.

Rush: But... I haven't heard anything about this!

Maxwell: Only a select few in the military know about this weapon.

Garfield: The development project, and most of the records were destroyed. That's all I know.

Rush: How did they get their hands on it so easily?

Garfield: We must find out exactly who is involved in this as soon as possible. I need you to secure the weapon trade-off site and find out what's going on.

Elizabeth: Captain, I've finished analysing the data from the handset. It looks like the weapon trade-off is going to take place this afternoon in San Francisco.

Rush: There's one thing that bugs me... Were they really fighting among themselves earlier? Or did someone send a separate unit out there?

Garfield: Oh, and about the boy you found, I think you should let him fall under your command.

Rush: How did you...

Maxwell: We saw the fight from surveillance cameras. Maybe he might possibly be a strong ally.

Rush: But he's still a civilian, and a young one! What if he gets reckless and kills himself?

Garfield: We had that thought before, but when we saw his prowess in action, he is no doubt a excellent soldier and special ops.

Rush: ...Fine.

Elizabeth: Captain? I'm afraid I got some bad news. The terrorists know about the VSSE's involvement. They are planning an attack on the airport where the agents will arrive.

Rush: They know about the VSSE, too!? We're heading to the airport! Get a helicopter ready!

* * *

 **DAY 1, International Airport, 13:23**

(After a prologue of shooting enemies...)

(The Flea Terror Bites advance to the agents)

Bernard: Oh, man! They're back!

(Georgio shoots at the swarm of Terror Bites, while Bernard tries to bash the door down, before the door opens, showing Rush and Richard)

Richard: Over here! C'mon!

(The two agents come through the door, before Rush closes the door)

Bernard: What are those things?

(Rush comes over, handing the two agents each a earpiece)

Rush: Just take these for now.

Bernard: Who are you?

Rush: I'll explain later. Let's get outta here.

(Stage 1-1 starts)

Rush: I'm Captain Rush from the Joint Intelligence Division.

Richard: And I'm Richard, who is now under aforementioned person's command.

Bernard: Seriously!? A boy fighting terrorists.

Richard: (darkly) Watch your mouth. I'm not who you think I am.

Rush: Anyway, I'm investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys.

(A group of enemies approach)

Rush: They're here too!? Beth, I need a escape route to the helicopter.

Elizabeth: Take a left in the next corner.

Rush: Roger.

(Enemies defeated)

Richard; To fill you in, The creature that just attacked you in swarms is a biological weapon developed by our military codenamed "Terror Bite."

Elizabeth: Take another left in the next corner.

(Enemies approach)

Rush: Looks like they've already got their hands on a few specimens. No matter what happens, we've got to stop the next trade.

(Move forward)

Richard: Right now, we need to get out of here, ASAP!

Bernard: You seem... skilled for a teen.

Richard: Trust me, I shot more heads than you can count, and I've got a steady aim. Just don't get shot yourselves.

Elizabeth: Go straight.

Richard: Good kill, Georgio!

(Enemies defeated)

Elizabeth: Enemies coming from the front. Go around and approach them from the back.

(Action)

Richard: Now! Go Go Go!

(Enemies drop from ceiling)

Rush: Above! They're coming from above!

(Enemies defeated)

Rush: That noise... Terror Bites! Incoming!

SFX: Static crackle

Richard: The shotgun! Use the shotgun on the swarm!

Rush: Keep firing!

(Enemies defeated)

Elizabeth: Enemies are gathering just ahead of you.

Richard: I'm going to use a frag grenade! Hug the wall, now!

SFX: BOOM!

(Enemies approach)

Richard: Just great, it set off the sprinklers! Get them all before the water clouds your vision!

Elizabeth: The shortest route will take you through the office in front of you.

(Enemies defeated)

Elizabeth: Can you open it?

Rush: It's going to take 30 seconds to open it!

Richard: Cover him while he's on the door! If he's down, we're done for!

(2 way battle, 30 seconds)

Richard: The barricades will eventually give way to assault. Don't let them cut the barricade down fully, or Rush will be exposed!

Richard: Enemies are attacking right!

Richard: Enemies are approaching from the left!

Richard: Both sides! Shoot! SHOOT!

(Sequence complete)

Rush: Hurry inside! I'm going to use a grenade!

SFX: BOOM!

Rush: No sign of them... That sound!

(Enemies approach)

SFX: Static Crackle

Elizabeth: Terror Bites incoming!

Richard: Use the machinegun, it'll whittle down their numbers!

Rush: Shoot! Take them all down!

Richard: Running out? Use my extra ammo.

(Enemies defeated)

Rush: Let's get out of here before more of them show up.

Elizabeth: Go down the stairs.

Richard: Oh right... Forgot to introduce you. She's First Lieutenant Elizabeth Conway. She's your beautiful guardian angel from the Air Surveillance Center. She uses a variety of state-of-the-art equipment to guide and support us.

Elizabeth: In the event of a emergency, this plane will be able to command all armed forces.

(Enemies approach)

Rush: High-tech reinforced armor?

Richard: Use the machine gun to break the armor, or shoot it with the shotgun when it is close!

(Enemies defeated)

Elizabeth: If you go through the maintenance room in front of you, the helicopter should be just up ahead.

Richard: (Sees the motion mine on the maintenance carrier) GET DOWN!

SFX: BOOM!

Elizabeth: Enemies approaching from all directions!

Rush: I'll go get the helicopter. Hold on until then.

Richard: I'll cover you guys from the balcony. Don't let them get to you.

(3-screen battle, 30 secs)

Rush: (24 secs.) I've made it to the chopper! I'm starting the engine!

Richard: (19 secs) In position! Hold on, I'll help! (snipes enemies at a rate of 1 enemy per second)

Rush: (18 secs) Almost ready for takeoff!

Elizabeth: Enemies coming from the left.

Elizabeth: (13 secs.) Captain, please hurry.

Rush: I'm almost ready! Hang in there!

Rush: (9 secs.) I'm in the air! I'm headed your way!

Elizabeth: (5 secs) Just hang on a little longera!

Richard: (3 secs) I'm out of ammo! You're on your own!

Rush: (Complete) I'm coming! Get down!

STAGE CLEAR

* * *

 **DAY 1, Financial District, California, 15:08**

Rush: We're getting close to the trade site.

Georgio: (Sees a suspicious truck) That truck, right?

Richard: Bingo, Georgio. Two ways we can do this. We can blockade the path in front of them, or take the truck out by destroying it out.

Rush: You're not getting away.

STAGE 1-2 START

Richard: Don't worry about ammo! Just keep firing, and don't let go of the trigger!

Rush: Take down the antiaircraft vehicles and follow that truck! Use the weapons on the helicopter to destroy the enemy vehicle.

Richard: Weakening the truck is our priority, so fire on the truck if you have space to breathe.

Elizabeth: The enemy's become even stronger. The truck is still on the run. Pursue and secure the truck.

Rush: Gotcha.

Richard: Helis approaching in high speed!

Rush: What are terrorists doing with equipment like this?

Richard: (softly) You'll see...

Elizabeth: According to analysis results, their military strength is equivalent to one company of the U.S military. That's... That's impossible!

Richard: Helicopters 11'o clock!

Elizabeth: Incoming missile!

Rush: Take down the missiles!

Richard: Enemy helicopter ahead!

Rush: What's the truck position?

Elizabeth: I'm tracking its position. It's 500m ahead.

Rush: Raising the altitude!

Elizabeth: The truck is still on the run. A tunnel is up ahead.

Richard: Not good. If it goes in there, they'll escape us. Here, use these sniper rifles I found in the back!

Rush: We've got to take down the truck before it goes through the tunnel.

Richard: Aim carefully for the tires!

Rush: Yeah! We did it!

STAGE CLEAR

* * *

 **DAY 1, Financial District, California, 16:08**

(All characters leave the helicopter)

Rush: I'm securing the truck.

Richard: Be vigilant. There's going to be a am-

SFX: BOOM!

(Marcus Black appears from the explosion, on top of the truck)

Marcus: You want it? Then come over here and take it!

(Fires his anti-tank rifle at the agents, who dodge in different directions)

Richard: Gladly, i'll rip the truck from your cold dead body.

STAGE 1-3 START

Richard: Shoot the red cars! It'll thin their numbers out significantly.

Rush: Won't this guy give up?

Richard: Sorry, Rush. But I know this little bastard is persistent.

Rush: Okay. He asked for it!

(Enemies defeated)

Marcus: Wahaha! (fires a shot at Rush)

Rush: Whoa! (gets knocked back)

Richard: Rush! Okay, bastard. No more fucking holds. Distract him while i try to bind him. (Leaves)

Rush: An anti-tank rifle, one-handed? Who is this guy?

(Marcus phase 1 defeated, 6x life bar left)

Richard: I'm almost there! Keep attracting his fire!

Rush: Cover me! (commando rolls front) Spread out!

Elizabeth: I've identified additional enemy reinforcements.

Richard: Rocket troops ahead!

(The car in front of Rush is shot by Marcus, and it explodes, knocked back)

Rush: Aahh!

Marcus: Not so cocky, are you-

Richard:(right behind Marcus) Knock knock~

(Marcus turn around, and Richard right hooks Marcus, which causes Marcus to flinch)

Richard: (arm locks Marcus for 5 secs.) Now! Shoot him! I'll be fine!

(Marcus phase 2 defeated, 5x life)

Rush: Now! Secure the truck!

Marcus: You guys are finished!

Rush: I'm gonna gather evidence. In the meantime, you guys take care of them.

(3-screen battle, enemies 100%)

Richard: Use the machineguns! I'll try to help you take care of the enemies in the middle! Cover the left and right!

(Marcus 4x life, 85% enemies left.)

Elizabeth: In front of you.

Richard: YOU! (Smacks Marcus again in the head, stunning him for a while, before grabbing the anti-tank rifle for 5 seconds)) Where your fucking honor!? You're US Army, you retard!

Marcus: Patriotism can go to hell. I can get more infamy like this. (shoves Richard with the rifle.)

Richard: Ugh! (gets up)

(Marcus 3x life, 78& enemies left)

Elizabeth: There's a huge number of enemies!

Richard: Enemies on the left!

Richard: On your right!

(Marcus 3x life, 19% enemies left)

Elizabeth: Check your left!

(Empty tram trolley slides down after shot by Marcus)

Richard: Shoot that goddamn thing! I'll hold Marcus off!

(Trolley destroyed, Marcus lands in the front.)

Elizabeth: Watch the leader's movement!

Marcus: Take this! (grapples a car and drags it over his head progressively.)

Richard: NO! (Tackles Marcus and clinches him for 4 seconds) Shoot the car! It'll weaken him!

Marcus: Get off me! (Pushes Richard off, and drag the car towards Richard)

(Multi-screen battle complete, Marcus 2x life)

Rush; The enemy leader is escaping! Get him!

(Marcus 1x life)

Marcus: Have some Terror Bites! (throws Boomer Terror Bites on the cars the agents take cover on.)

Richard: Use the machine gun!

(Marcus defeated)

Marcus: Guahhh! (falls down)

STAGE COMPLETE

* * *

Rush: He was from the U.S military!?

Bernard: This one too.

Georgio: And all the guys over here. They're not terrorists.

Rush: I can't believe it. You mean... We were fighting against our own men?

Georgio: Looks like we're gonna need to do some more investigation.

Richard: Indeed, and California Valley is the best place to find it.

Rush: Is it good enough?

Richard: It'll show some evidence. Me and Rush are heading there. You guys relax until we are ready to assault a stronghold.

* * *

A/N: Since Captain Rush is also included in the story of the PS3 Time Crisis 4, I've decided that my OC becomes a subordinate of the Captain. I've also made some changes to the plot and usual dialogue so that my character **actually** does something.

This chapter will be divided into three parts, as reference to the acts in the arcade version. Oh, and these can count as some kind of trailer for each selection in my poll, should my character be solo. This is not the actual story, as there will be other characters from other worlds that will participate the world with Richard, and Richard also has some powers, but it will go on the lines of this script.


	3. Chapter Monster Warlord

The Insertions of Richard

Chapter Monster Warlord (Halloween)

A/N: This time, i'm adding the characters of the first arc to the story, but remember, the story is not canon with the main fic, X-Over Multiverse ZX.

* * *

"Well, that was a great skirmish we had!" Richard said joyfully to his companions, Impa, Sheik, Lana and Link, with the Hyruliean Army.

"Indeed it has." Impa replied with a smile, as she appreciated Richard's efforts in every battle the army fought. "You have been trained well."

"I wonder what it would be like in another world?" Richard asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm coming with you, Richard!" Link responded.

"And same to you, Link!" Richard giggled, while blushing at the friendship between them, even though they are from different worlds.

Just then, a azure portal opened up in front of them, surprising the five heroes.

"Oh my!" Lana squealed with fear. "A unknown gateway have opened in front of us."

"Wait..." Richard pondered. "That portal is to a world I know!"

"Excuse me, Richard?" Sheik asked.

"It's a portal to a world where humans gain control over monsters and mythical beings by collecting eggs that hatch them, forming a bond with them, or by defeating them in a fair fight. It's quite scary and dangerous, but I think that the place can be a good place to train our troops." Richard explained. "Any objections?"

"I say if Richard goes, we go!" Link cheerfully exclaimed. "It can't be that dangerous. We fought King Doldongo, and he was worth three entire battlefields of Dark Army troops."

"The child speaks something interesting." Sheik intoned. "Maybe that at this foreign land, we can gain some allies to fight for our cause."

"Then let us march towards the new land!" Richard boldly announced.

The army moved into the portal and the unknown.

* * *

WARNING! WARNING!

SPECIAL HALLOWEEN EPIC BOSS HAVE LANDED IN MONSTER WARLORD!

THE HYRULIEAN ARMY HAS CROSSOVER TO THIS WORLD FOR TRAINING FOR THE LATER BATTLES!

CHANCE TO GET: ETERNAL+ IMPA, LINK, SHEIK, LANA, DIVINE+ RICHARD.

CORES COLLECTED IN THE EVENT WILL BE AVAILABLE IN DAILY REWARDS IF SOME ARE COLLECTED.

Pre-battle dialogue:

(The army is at a grassy plain, a part of the island)

Richard: This land... It seems familiar... Could it be!?

Link: What, Richard! Tell us.

Richard: You might want to draw your swords... because we are targets...

Lana: What!? From who?

Richard: Calm down... It's a mock battle, in fact, it's a Epic Boss Raid.

Impa: What is this 'Epic Boss Raid'?

Richard: It's like this. There will be a vast amount of summoners that will be after our heads. But first, they have to defeat a lieutenant. Then there will be some generals, each separated in different tiers of strength. Once all the generals are defeated, there will be the final battle, where the strongest of the army, the master will be fought. What makes them rewarding is that the people who participate will earn rewards based on their performance on their damage and their persistence on attacks. There are also special rewards for special conditions, such as for the one who dealt the last blow.

Sheik: So it is a battle of armies... Interesting.

Richard: We won't die, but we sure will be bruised from the attacks, and exhausted. Luckily, the creator of this world gives us extremely high stamina, making us impossible to defeat unless 2000 summoners and their monsters fight us. In that case, the master will have the highest stamina of the whole army. Now- *sees a pop-up message* Hang on. *reads the message, with his face changing to of interest* I see.

Impa: What is the message?

Richard: It's a message that indicates how the battle will go. In fact, instead of the usual 3 generals, it seems that there are 4. The lieutenants will be the Hyruliean Captains, and Link, you, Lana and Impa are generals. And I got the position of master, but it said that there something special for the master this time, but it didn't say what it is.

Lana: Well, that seems suspicious. *sees the skies shining, as they are encased in a barrier.* And that sky seems strange.

Impa: *sees the environment becoming a dark forest* Oh my... what is this?

Richard: What!? I... UGHH! *begins to feel pain from the entire body*

Lana: What is this!? *also in pain*

Impa: This pain... It's unbearable... *in pain*

Sheik: Damn... What magic is at work? *in pain*

Link: I feel like I'm transforming... *at pain*

*Suddenly, balls of darkness swallows the five of them, begin to bulge and squish around.*

What has happened to the heroes? Find out in the Special Epic Boss! 

Dialogue: Hyruliean Captain (10,000,000 HP)

Hyruliean Captain: Please... Help them... Help our generals... They are turned into these...monsters... Release them... Defeat- UGGHH!

*engulfed by a ball of darkness, which bulges, before retreating into the ground. The Hyruliean Captain now looks zombifed, with the armour blemished with blood and other unidentified things*

Hyruliean Captain: FLESH... YUMMY... MUST... EAT...

Completion Reward: 5 Fortune Eggs, 200 Honor, 10 million gold, Barolo Core x50

Dialogue: Lana (Lvl 1-80) (130,000,000,000 HP)

Lana: *now in a appearance of a black witch, with red eyes, holding a wooden sceptre* So you are the challengers? I see... I don't want to hurt you... but if you're going to hurt the others, I can't let you pass through me... *raises her sceptre to attack* I'm sorry...

Rewards:

#1 Lana (Wind Eternal+), 500 diamonds, Eternal+ x2

#2-10 Lana Core x600 (900 required), 400 diamonds, Mystic+ x4

#11-25 Lana Core x300, 300 diamonds, Mystic+ x2

#26-100 Lana Core x200, 200 diamonds, Infinite+ x4

#100-500 Lana Core x100, 100 diamonds, Infinite+ x2

#501-1000 Lana Core x75, 75 diamonds, Outer+ x4

Top 10% Lana Core x50, 50 diamonds, Outer+ x2

Top 25% Lana Core x30, 30 diamonds, Elder+ x4

Top 50% Lana Core x20, 20 diamonds, Supreme+ x4

Top 100% Lana Core x10, 10 diamonds, Ultimate+ x4

Special (#1000,#2500,#5000,#10000) Random Wind Monster (Elder (lowest)-Mystic(highest))

Final Blow: 200 diamonds, 500 honor

Dialogue: Impa (Lvl 80-160) (17,000,000,000,000 HP)

Impa: *now a anthro werewolf, also having red eyes, and is now fully covered with fur, without any clothes, and wielding a darker version of the Biggoron Sword, which is adorned with fangs on the edges of the blade* I see now why Richard has came to this land. You people are not that naive and weak, and you have bonded with the most feral monsters of the world. But now, *draws her blade in her own way, flicking the sword out by kicking it with her heel* I will be your opponent. Do not hold back!Rewards:

#1 Impa (Water Eternal+), 750 diamonds, Eternal+ x2

#2-10 Impa Core x600 (900 required), 600 diamonds, Mystic+ x4

#11-25 Impa Core x300, 450 diamonds, Mystic+ x2

#26-100 Impa Core x200, 300 diamonds, Infinite+ x4

#100-500 Impa Core x100, 150 diamonds, Infinite+ x2

#501-1000 Impa Core x75, 115 diamonds, Outer+ x4

Top 10% Impa Core x50, 75 diamonds, Outer+ x2

Top 25% Impa Core x30, 45 diamonds, Elder+ x4

Top 50% Impa Core x20, 30 diamonds, Supreme+ x4

Top 100% Impa Core x10, 15 diamonds, Supreme+ x2

Special (#1000,#2500,#5000,#10000) Random Water Monster (Elder (lowest)-Mystic(highest))

Final Blow: 300 diamonds, 750 honor

Dialogue: Link (Lvl 160-240) (4,000,000,000,000,000 HP)

Link: *now looks like Dark Link of the Hyrule Warriors* I may be dark, but I have the intention of protecting my friends! *draws the master sword* I won't back down! Come and fight me!

Rewards:

#1 Link (Holy Eternal+), 1000 diamonds, Eternal+ x2

#2-10 Link Core x600 (900 required), 800 diamonds, Mystic+ x4

#11-25 Link Core x300, 600 diamonds, Mystic+ x2

#26-100 Link Core x200, 400 diamonds, Infinite+ x4

#100-500 Link Core x100, 200 diamonds, Infinite+ x2

#501-1000 Link Core x75, 150 diamonds, Outer+ x4

Top 10% Link Core x50, 100 diamonds, Outer+ x2

Top 25% Link Core x30, 60 diamonds, Elder+ x4

Top 50% Lana Core x20, 40 diamonds, Supreme+ x4

Top 100% Link Core x10, 20 diamonds, Ultimate+ x4

Special (#1000,#2500,#5000,#10000) Random Holy Monster (Elder (lowest)-Mystic(highest))

Final Blow: 400 diamonds, 1000 honor

Dialogue: Sheik (Lvl 240+) (90,000,000,000,000,000 HP)

Sheik: *now in the form of a succubus, except the turban she wears is around her head* I see that you come to fight me so that you can get to Richard. I can't allow you to pass. *draws her harp* I can however give you a wonderful tune that will make you forget all of this...

Rewards:

#1 Sheik (Darkness Eternal+), 1500 diamonds, Eternal+ x2

#2-10 Sheik Core x600 (900 required), 1200 diamonds, Mystic+ x4

#11-25 Sheik Core x300, 900 diamonds, Mystic+ x2

#26-100 Sheik Core x200, 600 diamonds, Infinite+ x4

#100-500 Sheik Core x100, 300 diamonds, Infinite+ x2

#501-1000 Sheik Core x75, 225 diamonds, Outer+ x4

Top 10% Sheik Core x50, 150 diamonds, Outer+ x2

Top 25% Sheik Core x30, 90 diamonds, Elder+ x4

Top 50% Sheik Core x20, 60 diamonds, Supreme+ x4

Top 100% Sheik Core x10, 30 diamonds, Ultimate+ x4

Special (#1000,#2500,#5000,#10000) Random Darkness Monster (Elder (lowest)-Mystic(highest))

Final Blow: 600 diamonds, 1500 honor

Dialogue: Richard (Master) (666,666,666,666,666,666 HP)

Richard:... So you defeated all my friends.

*the camera points at Richard clapping slowly, now looking like a vampire, with pale face, and wears a bastardized version of Dracula's cape, fitting his size, and his glasses are switched out for a monocle*

Richard: I know how this fight ends. When you faced the two dragons, Bahamut and Maelstorm, they hibernate when defeated. I will not die, but I will defeat you. I applaud you all for your efforts, but the Lord of this world made me strong enough to match your entire army. *draws the golden sword and shield* COME! I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MY FORCES WITH MY BLOWS!

Rewards:

#1 Richard (Holy Divine+), 2500 diamonds, Eternal+ x2

#2-10 Richard Core x1800 (2000 required), 2000 diamonds, Mystic+ x4

#11-25 Richard Core x900, 1500 diamonds, Mystic+ x2

#26-100 Richard Core x600, 1000 diamonds, Infinite+ x4

#100-500 Richard Core x300, 500 diamonds, Infinite+ x2

#501-1000 Richard Core x225, 375 diamonds, Outer+ x4

Top 10% Richard Core x150, 250 diamonds, Outer+ x2

Top 25% Richard Core x90, 150 diamonds, Elder+ x4

Top 50% Richard Core x60, 100 diamonds, Supreme+ x4

Top 100% Richard Core x30, 50 diamonds, Ultimate+ x4

Special (#1000,#2500,#5000,#10000) Random Wind Monster (Elder (lowest)-Mystic(highest))

Final Blow: 1000 diamonds, 2500 honor

Warcry Initator: 1000 honor

Max Combo: 2000 honor

Dialogue: Richard defeated.

Richard: *kneeling on one knee, with his sword supporting him, and his entire cape is torn and shredded* I... I'm defeated... You all truly are strong... I will bestow the honor of slayi- *gets swallowed by the darkness again* MMMPHHH! *The ball of darkness bulges again, and enlarges and enlarges, until it is the size of a mountain*

What's this? A transformation? Guess this event is not over yet! Find out what the new boss will be in a few days.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of the event I fought of for Halloween in Monster Warlords? Notice the numbers other than the zeros? They're all unlucky numbers. By the way, comment if you think that this idea is wrong, as i need feedback for this kind of thing.


	4. Chapter Cube Colossus

The Insertions of Richard

Chapter Cube Colossus: The Loki Pilot!?

A/N: Since no-one reads the procedure of entering the world, I'll skip it from now on in later chapters. This is based on the LOKI fight in Cube Colossus, which is one of the most famous shooter games online.

* * *

(Layer 4 of CUBE)

(Scene starts in the same spot where the duo, Rua Elzee and Cedric)

Rua: What is this place...

Cedric: I don't know, Rua... but it gives me the creeps.

?: (echo) It should.

Rua: (surprised) What in the world of...? Cedric, where is that voice coming from?

Cedric: I don't know! I can't locate it! It's pinging like a echo through the whole place!

Rua: This is like when the CUBE tried to fool us by assuming the voice of the AMU-02 pilot...

Cedric: (speakers) Hey! Who are you?

?: My name is not of your concern, until you tell me where Rua is.

Rua: (speakers) I'm Rua.

?: (echo) Is that so... Then I'll show myself.

(Suddenly, in a flash of blue energy, AMU-X Loki appears in front of Rua's and Cedric's figher, AMU-04 Odin.)

Richard: (normal) Then I 'll introduce myself. My name is Richard Liu, and I'm 16 years old.

Rua: (comms) Oh god... A child in a fighter like this... Just who or what are you?

Richard: I'm a human like you, Rua.

Cedric: (stutters) W-why are you here?

Richard: Simple. I'm here to challenge you. Smart of you to use the Odin. The question is, why did you come back here?

Rua: I...I heard reports that there was another AMU stuck inside the CUBE...

Cedric: The AMU that was logged is right in front of us...

Richard: Indeed. This AMU was forbidden, is it not? This very fighter possess the power of dark matter, making it a fighter of unrivalled power and speed. The problem was that the AMU was abandoned due to the fact that the dark matter could turn unstable.

Rua: How do you know this?

Richard: It's not hard to know if you read the logs aboard this fighter. Loki is the god of deception and evil, and Odin and Loki are opposites, Odin being the father of all Norse Gods,so there are two prototypes named after these Norse gods. Millie controlled the Odin, in which you shot down, and the Loki you seek to find is here.

Cedric: Still, why do you challenge us?

Richard: Because I won't let you take this away fro yuor selfish purposes. I may have been able to stabilize the dark matter in the fighter, but the others? They won't be able to use it. Considering that you are ordered to retrieve this fighter, the only way this ends is with a fight.

 _Current Music: Conlicts of Hearts (Cube Colossus)_

Cedric: What!? He's going to fight us!?

Rua: Stop this! Please surrender! We don't want to hurt you!

Richard: I can't. This AMU will be sealed here forever. I won't let you steal it, or its core. Now show me what you got. I won't go easy on you, so don't go all sentimental on me.

Secret Boss: AMU-X Loki 999999HP

Idle movement: Moves around to random spots, except when Jotun's Fury is activated.

Darkness Spreader: Loki's attack in the original game and first phase. Fires 5 black Berserk spread shots (800 damage) per second.

Flames of Purification: Loki's second phase attack (800000HP). Based of Millie's second attack in the game. Fires 3 beam shots (1000 damage) in spread per second.

Jotun's Fury: Loki's third phase attack (500000HP). Moves to the center of the screen, and fires a wide red laser (5000 damage) that rotates at 1 revolution per second around the screen.

Hel's Reapers: Loki's fourth phase attack (250000HP). Loki fires 20 homing missiles (1000 damage) that hone on to the player for 10 seconds before exploding.

Loki's Deception (Overdrive): Final Attack (100000HP). Acts like Darkness Spreader, but will stop time at 7 second intervals, and then teleport around the screen, firing Black Berserk spread shots at the player.

Dialogue:

Second Phase

Richard: Not bad... Let's see how you deal with this!

Third Phase

Richard: Let's see how you can outrun this and fire at the same time!

Fourth Phase

Richard: How dare you... I'll make sure you die horribly with this...

Rua: Stop! You don't have to do this!

Richard: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? I! WON'T! LET! YOU! CORRUPT! THIS! AMU!

Final Phase

Richard: You asked for this, you get it. DIE!

Defeated

Richard: (ship malfunctions, and stalls out, with damage everywhere, but not to a extent where it is scrapped) No... It can't be... I can't lose here... DAMNIT! WHY! WHY! WHYYYYYYY!

Rua: Now will you give us the AMU?

Richard:*sigh* Fine... But know this: Loki is not simply controllable. You must keep on stabilizing it, or it'l grow its own mind and destroy this galaxy. Take the core of the AMU. I'm fine, as the cockpit was reinforced.

Cedric: Man, you are one tough guy to make us fight like that.

Richard: Heh... To be honest, I would fight you guys again any time.

Rua: But how are you going to get back?

Richard: I got my ways. See ya, Rua.

Rua: How does he know my name...

BATTLE CONCLUDED


End file.
